


Un-Bear-able

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Broken Bones, Hospital, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rushes to the hospital after getting a call that his roommate suffered a broken femur. What he finds when he gets there is a Castiel high on pain medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Bear-able

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting all of my tumblr ficlets to AO3 so if you've read this before, bear with me ;)  
> [Tumblr link](http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/138462730026/anonymous-asked-hi-sorry-about-this-if-youre)

Castiel had a broken femur.

When Dean had gotten the phone call with Cas admitting as much, he’d easily forgotten about all the homework he had piled up after a weekend of procrastination and immediately headed out to the hospital to check on his roommate.

He had _not_ constantly drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in nervousness and he had _not_ zoomed around cars he deemed were going too slowly and he had _definitely_ not nearly thrown up out of worry.

What the hell had the guy done to break his fucking femur?

“He fell off a ladder at the bookstore?” Dean asked the nurse in disbelief when he finally reached the hospital. “Did the entire bookstore fall on top of him, too?”

The nurse raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “No, he just managed to fall in the exact wrong way. He won’t need a cast, but we had to stabilize the bone with metal rods.”  

The nurse glanced back into the room. “We put him under for surgery and we’ve kept him on some intense pain meds. So he’s pretty…”

“Loopy, yeah I get it.” Dean was itching to get the nurse off his back so he could go see Cas. Sam had been about the same when he’d broken his shoulder in the fifth grade. “Can I see him?”

“Be my guest. But we’re going to have to keep him here overnight.”

Dean sidestepped the nurse with a sharp nod and headed into the hospital room where Castiel was lying in bed next to a bouquet of balloons and an incredibly fluffy looking teddy bear.

“Cas?”

Castiel’s head lolled over to look at Dean with glazed over eyes, but luckily; he was apparently still lucid enough to recognize him.

“Deeeean!”

A sloppy grin appeared on his face when Dean stepped closer, batting the balloons away before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. “Hey, Cas. I didn’t realize your job at the bookstore was gonna be so dangerous.”

“S'fine,” Cas tried to wave his hand dismissively but got distracted by the movement halfway through and stared at his fingers in wonder.

Oh boy.

“Where’d you get all the balloons?” Dean asked, squinting at the pink and red hearts as well as the “Get Well Soon” that was printing on the shirt of the teddy bear.

“Ummmmmm…” Castiel set his hand down on his chest and squinted in concentration. “…Hannah.”

It made sense, he supposed. Hannah was a coworker of Cas’s and it was probably highly likely that she was there when Cas’s tumble happened.

“That was…nice of her.” Dean admitted begrudgingly and turned his attention back to Castiel. “How’re you feeling? Leg hurt?”

“Nope,” Castiel shook his head and grinned up at the ceiling, “Not anymore! I’m jusssst…floating.”

Dean chuckled and leaned back in the chair. “Well you might not think that tomorrow when these meds wear off. Your life is gonna be hell for a little while.”

He reached over and grabbed the bear, accidentally squeezing it as he studied it.

‘ _I love you!’_ Came a cheesy, prerecorded voice from some soundbox inside of its stuffing.

Wonderful.

However, the sound had an immediate effect on Cas.

“Nooo!” Castiel gasped dramatically and sat up on the bed, reaching for the bear with a wobbly hand.  “Nononononono! Shhhh!”

Dean frowned in confusion but handed him the stuffed animal. “You okay? It’s not a real bear or anything.”

Castiel grasped the bear, causing it to burst out with another ‘ _I love you!’_

“No! Shhh!” he pressed a finger to the bears mouth with desperate eyes, glancing over at Dean every few seconds. His voice dropped to a whisper as the bear relayed it’s automated message again.

“No, stop it. Don’t tell him. It’s a secret!”

_‘I love you!’_

“It’s a secret! Don’t tell him! Don’t tell Dean!”

Dean reached over with a small smile and set a steady hand on top of Castiel’s shaking one.

“Cas, Cas it’s okay. Hey, it’s okay.”

Castiel gripped the bear and shied away from Dean’s hand as tears started to spill from his eyes.

“Nooo, Dean I’m sorry. It was–it was a secret. I didn’t want—“

“Cas,” Dean stood and gently cradled his face with a hand, using his thumb to brush away the tears.  “Cas, we’ve been dating for a year.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss on top of Castiel’s head as the sniffles started to subside.

“I already know.”


End file.
